Kaleidoscope
by hyperbole77
Summary: Like a kaleidoscope reveals different interpretations of a single picture, this series of one-shots will reveal different interpretations of the same stories we all know and love
1. Severus Snape

**Severus and Harry**

**.**

I'd never expected to die like this; my blood seeping out of me through two miniscule fatal wounds. Whenever I'd imagine my death, I pictured it occurring amidst some great battle, or after staring down those stone cold red eyes. I knew my death was coming the moment the Dark Lord denied my request to find Harry Potter. I could sense the Dark Lord's amusement among his impatience, and my adrenaline had begun to flow.

I couldn't die now. Not like this. Not without anyone knowing what had truly happened.

The Dark Lord took my wand. I didn't know the power it had held, and for that, part of me was glad. Who could tell what course of action I would have taken if I'd known what I gripped in my hand. I never handled power well.

I was about to take my last breath when I saw her come into the room, with her bright green gaze. She stepped aside and revealed her son, with those same eyes. How I hated the way he wore them. Every time he looked at me with hatred, it was as if she was giving me the same stare. I couldn't take it.

Then Lily reappeared at my side, and whispered in my ear, "Tell him. Tell him everything."

My eyes widened, and I looked at Harry. She was obviously only there for me, the bridge between life and death.

I said the incantation in my mind, releasing my memories. I didn't want him to see them; I didn't want the boy who looked… acted… like James to see the innermost workings of my soul, but I was powerless to resist her request.

"Take… it…. Take… it…."

I pulled his robes to me with every ounce of energy I had left. I was growing weaker by the second. Harry unquestioningly obeyed me, the only time since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Look… at... me…"

I was extremely weak. The line between past and future was blurring more and more, and the Lily kneeling beside me blended into the outline of her son. I wanted him to look at me; I wanted _her_ to look at me.

The beautiful green eyes I'd loved since I was young, looked back at me for the last time. I wasn't sure who they belonged to, but it didn't matter.

Seeing them was enough.


	2. Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:** So in the wake of Deathly Hallows, I've read a lot of different interpretations of Remus Lupin, and most of them are very different than my own interpretation of how Remus' mind works. So, I thought I'd throw my interpretation out there. Let me know if you agree with it or not, I'd love to hear your opinion! This takes place after Remus had his talk with Harry at Grimmauld Place and before he decided to go back to Tonks. =) I hope you like it!

.

**Remus Lupin**

**.**

_They don't trust me and it's all my fault . . ._

I've always been distant, ever since I was bitten, really. I think it mostly has to do with my fear of harming others. I don't want anyone to go through the pain that I go through, and although it's not contagious, I've always treated my condition as if it were so. Ever since Hogwarts, I've kept those I've loved at a distance.

I let others get close, but never too close. Never close enough. I always allow myself to get attached, but never too attached; never attached enough to get hurt. I go through so much pain every month; I don't think I could stand any more.

I put up barriers, and always kept a certain distance. I didn't allow others to get attached to me because I was afraid they'd find out about my condition. When Voldemort began getting stronger the first time around, other could sense I was hiding something. Yes, I had a secret, but I'm a werewolf; I never have been and never will be a death eater.

_They don't trust me and it's all my fault . . ._

And now Harry - Harry doesn't trust me just as his father didn't before him. He won't let me in or confide his plans with me, no matter how much I have tried to change.

I never wrote to him, because I didn't want to get attached. I was afraid of how much it hurt when James and Lily died, despite my previous precautions. So I took new precautions; stricter than before. I never even intended to tell Harry that I knew his father during my brief teaching spell at Hogwarts. I wanted to keep him as far from my heart as possible.

But, goddamnit, I tried to change. I tried to get closer with him, and he pushed me away.

_They don't trust me and it's all my fault . . ._

And some time in between I met her; the girl with the crazy hair and the big heart who saw through all of my barriers and precautions. She saw through the mask to the real me, and saw me anyways. And that scared me. I tried to shut her out more than I had tried to shut anyone out before. But the harder I pushed, the more she saw. It scared the living daylights out of me.

But in one moment of vulnerability, I let go of my defenses and let her in, and before I could regain my footing we were married, and I was scared; not for me, but for her. I let her get too close, and she was in danger of me, and if I lost her, I was in danger of experiencing more pain; another Lily and James. And then she was pregnant, and I had involved another life, and I couldn't stand it; it was too much. So I fled.

_She trusts me and it's all my fault . . . _


	3. James Potter

**James Potter**

**.**

Why do I do the things I do? It is a question that has wandered through my mind often and yet one that is nearly impossible to answer. I'm immature; nobody needs to inform me of this because it has already been brought to my attention on numerous occasions. I don't know why I act the way I do… it's an instinct that I don't have the strength to control. But, I was not always this way…

I glanced at the headline of the Daily Prophet article from yesterday, which I had been mindlessly doodling a 45 in the corner of.

"Two More Aurors Killed in Deadly Duel"

I guess I became the way I am today after I became aware of the affairs of the world. Voldemort's indirect power over my life scared the shit out of me… and suddenly my life was pulled inside out. I lost something inside of me, a naïve happiness that I carried around like a shield. I didn't know what was gone then, all I knew was that I was not the same James Potter as I used to be, and I hated the new me. I didn't know how to move past all of the emotions and insecurities I felt inside, so I went back to the only things I knew: I digressed into my ten/eleven-year-old self.

I picked up my quill as Professor Binns continued on with his lecture. Instinctly, I traced and retraced that date on the top of my other-wise blank piece of parchment.

December 29, 1975. Only 2 more days left in the year. You can look at it as only two more days left to make this past year worthwhile, or two more days before starting fresh. I think I'll opt for the latter, and make my resolution for 1976 to act my age.

Is it just me, or do you always expect something grand to happen when the clock hits midnight on New Years Eve? I always expect a huge explosion or the world to suddenly look different or everyone to morph into giant killer reindeers. I don't know, maybe that's the motives behind the superstitions... everyone has these expectations of greatness with the oncoming beginning, and call me a cynic, but most of those expectations are never granted.

"James," I turned around to find Lily Evans whispering my name. "Erm- you dropped this."

She handed me a spare piece of parchment, which I honestly don't think I ever dropped, but take because she was offering it to me. As I'm about to put it in my bag, I see a note scribbled on the corner in small, neat handwriting.

_In case you didn't know, next weekend we're allowed in Hogsmeade, and if you ask me to go, I may not say no._

I turn around to look back at her, and see the beautiful goddess behind me purposefully concentrating on Professor Binns, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

And recent moments like these have led me to believe that maybe... just maybe... this is going to be the year when something happens.


End file.
